Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toy play sets, and more particularly to rotating top assemblies, as well as a method for launching rotating tops.
Toy play sets having tracks for guiding objects have achieved propulsion and guidance of the objects in various manners. Objects, such as race cars or trains, for example, have translated along a predetermined path by an included motor for generating the propelling force.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rotating top assembly toy play set with features that provide interchangeable accessories to integrate with such rotating top assembly toy play sets.